This disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a multi-port semiconductor memory device.
A volatile semiconductor memory device such as a random access memory (for example, a DRAM) may be widely used as a main memory of a memory system (e.g., a mobile device or a computer).
A nonvolatile semiconductor memory device such as a flash memory may be used to back up data of a main memory or to store program data in the memory system.
A memory system including a DRAM, a flash memory, and a memory control device may be embedded in or connected with a host device such as a microprocessor through a port. In general, a performance of the memory system may be reduced as data are frequently transferred between the DRAM and flash memory.
It is desirable to improve the performance of a memory system with minimum changes the interface circuit used in current systems.